in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Amulet of the Dark Seas
Written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot Electra was reading her books, when she learns about an ancient and powerful artifact known as the Amulet of the Dark Seas. She rushes to tell this to Opposite Blast, who decided to seek the amulet for himself. Captain Red Shell, as an expert of the seas, decides to lead his allies through the seas to stop Opposite Blast before he takes the amulet. But this won't be an easy quest. Our heroes will have to overcome numerous obstacles in their search for the Amulet of the Dark Seas. Cast * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Starry Starfish * Blowy the Blowfish * The Gemstones **Red Ruby **Gary Garnet **Toby Topaz **Emma Emerald **Sean Sapphire **Amelia Amethyst **Diana Diamond * Akasha/Burning Shadow * Opposite Blast * Electra * Payton Piranha * Captain Blowhole * Re-Peat Boss Note: If you want to join the story, consult Redfork2000. Story One cloudy morning, at Dr. Zack's hideout, Electra was reading some books while having her breakfast. She liked to read specially about technology and science, but as she finished another book about that subject, she saw and old, dusty book on the shelf. * Electra: What's this book about? It looks pretty old. Curious to find out what the book is about, Electra grabs it at looks at it. The book's cover is blank. '' * Electra: Hm... no title? Let's check it out anyway. ''Electra starts reading it. It's a book about ancient treasures and artifacts. * Electra: Boring. I'd bet most of these artifacts aren't even real. They're probably just legends. However, when Electra is about to put the book back, a piece of paper falls out of the book. * Electra: This book must be so old it's falling apart. As Electra grabbed the page that had fallen, she sees that it talks about somthing called "The Amulet of the Dark Seas". * Electra: What is this? The page reads: "Created by ancient shadow ninjas, the Amulet of the Dark Seas is not only an artifact in the history of many underwater species, but also contains great shadow power. The person who wears this amulet will receive the most powerful shadow abilities known to any species on Earth." * '' Electra: Shadow ninjas? It's one of those elemental ninja things! But if it's true, and this amulet really does have those powers, then we need it. With it's power, we could finally defeat the Locked Room Gang once and for all! I've got to tell this to Opposite Blast. ''Electra runs to tell Opposite Blast about her research. Opposite Blast, who was drinking a soda and eating a hamburger, wasn't pleased by the interruption. * Electra: Opposite Blast! * Opposite Blast: What do you want? Can't you see I'm having breakfast here? * Electra: You have hamburgers for breakfast? * Opposite Blast: Got a problem with that? * Electra: No, no. It's okay. I wanted to show you something. It's about an ancient artifact called "The Amulet of the Dark Seas". Electra shows opposite Blast the book, and explains what she found out about the amulet. * Opposite Blast: So, this amulet carries the most powerful shadow powers known to any species on the planet? * Electra: Yes. * Opposite Blast: This sounds good. If I get that amulet, I could finally defeat the Locked Room Gang once and for all! * Electra: So, should we organize a trip to get the amulet? * Opposite Blast: We? There's no we here, Electra. I'm going for that amulet. Payton will take me, he's good at these sea travels. * Electra: What do I do then? * Opposite Blast: Wash my dishes. * Electra: What!? * Opposite Blast: You heard me, wash the dishes! Opposite Blast leaves, while Electra looks at the dishes from Opposite Blast's breakfast. * Electra: I'm a super-smart super villain who can hack computer systems and destroy enemies with electric bolts. I shouldn't be washing the dishes! Electra starts washing the dishes anyway. * Electra: He could have at least thanked me for telling him in the first place. *''imitating Opposite Blast's voice* "Thank you Electra! You're so smart, what would I do without you?" ''Meanwhile, Captain Red Shell and his sea creature friends are with the gemstones. * Diana Diamond: Oh, it's Captain Red Shell and his crew. Hello! * Toby Topaz: Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? * Sean Sapphire: What are you guys doing here anyway? * Gary Guppy: We decided to come for a visit! * Starry: Yeah, it's been quite a while since last time. * Toby Topaz: How have you guys been? * Sean Sapphire: Any "CRAZY" adventures in the oceanic regions? * Gary Guppy: Oh, yeah! We've had some CRAZY adventures fighting off King Squidmir's army! It was epic! You should've seen it! * Captain Red Shell: We managed to make them flee from the battlefield. However, while they're talking, they see Opposite Blast and Payton Pirahna get on a pirate ship. * Opposite Blast: Ok, let's get moving Payton. We've got to hurry if we're going to find the Amulet of the Dark Seas. * Payton: Yes sir! Full speed ahead, my pirahnas! The pirate ship starts moving away from the coast. * Sean Sapphire: Hold up, I recognise that perilous piranha and the boy riding it. * Gary Garnet: According to my scientific calculations, they are Payton Piranha and Opposite Blast. * Red Ruby: Those fools?! * Diana Diamond: Whatever they're up to, it can't be good. * Starry: I think I heard them say, Amulet of the Dark Seas. * Captain Red Shell: The Amulet of the Dark Seas? That can't be good. * Blowy: What is that thing? * Captain Red Shell: It's a powerful artifact created by ancient shadow ninjas. If Opposite Blast gets his hands on it, we'll all be in danger. * Amelia Amethyst: It can't be that bad, can it? * Sean Sapphire: Well, it's bad as long as the enemy is involved. * Captain Red Shell: Believe me, it's bad. That amulet contains the greatest shadow powers known to anyone on the planet. We can't let Opposite Blast get that amulet. * Starry: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go sailing! We've got to get there before Opposite Blast does. * Red Ruby: We're practically gonna have to blast our way there if we could catch up! * Gary Garnet: I hate to say it, but Red has a point. We might have to be even faster than them. * Sean Sapphire: Where's your ship, captain? * Captain Red Shell: Follow me to the coast. My ship is there, guarded by some crab soldiers. * Starry: Let's go! The sea creatures and gemstones hurry to the coast, where Captain Red Shell's ship is. * Gary Guppy: Ready for adventure! * Starry: Let's go stop Opposite Blast from getting that dark amulet! * Gary Garnet: I'll add in a booster so that this ship will be able to sail faster than theirs. * Diana Diamond: Let's get going! * Sean Sapphire: To...wait, where are we going? * Captain Red Shell: We must go to the pyramids of the ancient shadowfish. The amulet is in one of those pyramids. Captain Red Shell shows an ancient map, and draws an X where the pyramids are. * Captain Red Shell: Are we ready to go? * Sean Sapphire: Yes, we are! * Diana Diamond: Get ready, guys. It's gonna be a long ride! Suddenly, a girl with red hair, a red crystal tiara, a fiery cape, red hot armor and a pair of oddly-familiar-shadow-black gauntlets. She looks rather familiar. * Toby Topaz: Hey, is that...? * Starry: Who is that? * Captain Red Shell: Akasha? * Red Ruby: What is she doing here? *prepares to throw dynamite at Akasha* * Akasha: Woah! I come in peace, I'm not here to fight anyone! * Captain Red Shell: Calm down, Red. * Starry: Wait, she isn't going to fight? * Captain Red Shell: So, what brings you to my ship, Akasha? * Akasha: I saw Opposite Blast and the piranhas going after the Amulet of the Dark Seas. I've heard about it before, and knew that they would abuse its power once they get their hands on it. So I decided to help you stop them from starting a worldwide catastrophe. * Red Ruby: And how will we know if you're not lying? * Akasha: I'm trying to help you avert a disaster here. Think about it. * Toby Topaz: Well, she does sound rather sincere... * Captain Red Shell: Considering the shadow powers the amulet contains, I think having a shadow ninja with us will be useful. * Starry: What if it's a trap!? * Gary Garnet: I agree, she's not exactly the trustworthy type. * Captain Red Shell: Welcome aboard, Akasha. * Akasha: Pleasure is mine. * Red Ruby: You're trusting her?! What are you thinking? * Captain Red Shell: I know what I'm doing. * Gary Guppy: I'll have my bombs ready, just in case. * Captain Red Shell: We should concentrate on our journey. The way to the shadowfish pyramids is fraught with danger. * Red Ruby: Oooh, I love danger! * Emma Emerald: I don't. * Sean Sapphire: Let's get sailing! Those landlubbers don't stand a chance against us! * Captain Red Shell: That's the spirit, Sean. * Sean Sapphire: Well, at least someone here doesn't mispronounce my name. The team continues sailing across the seven seas. However, after an hour or so of sailing, the sky starts looking cloudier than before. * Starry: The sky doesn't look very good. * Blowy: Do you think it will rain? * Toby Topaz: Let's hope not... * Akasha: Rain? Oh this is gonna go well... * Diana Diamond: What's with the sudden change of weather? * Captain Red Shell: We're reaching a highly stormy region. This part of the sea in known for it's frequent storms. * Toby Topaz: How are we gonna cross it now? * Akasha: I got an idea. Akasha uses a shadow art to fly out of the ship and push it across the raging waters. * Red Ruby: Is Akasha trying to manipulate us into thinking that she's an ally? If yes, it won't work! * Captain Red Shell: All help is appreciated. * Starry: Well, I've got to say, those powers are pretty cool. * Akasha: Hence the reason why I decided to learn them once from the Shadow Sensei. * Toby Topaz: *covering his eyes* ''Are we out of the storms yet? * Starry: Cleared! We left the storm zone! * Captain Red Shell: Good job. At this pace, we'll be at the shadowfish pyramids in a few hours. * Akasha: Well, full speed ahead! * Diana Diamond: I just hope we can take them down quickly. * Akasha: Forward, guys! ''*continues pushing the ship forward* * Captain Red Shell: Excellent. The ship continues progressing quickly. However, soon Blowy sees electricity in the water. * Blowy: Oh no, this looks bad... * Gary Garnet: Electricity? That's ridiculous. * Toby Topaz: It's not...I see it too! * Captain Red Shell: Electricity is a signal of danger. There's only one enemy I know that navigates the sea and has electric powers. Out emerges...Re-Peat Boss in an electric dolphin robot? * Red Ruby: YOU AGAIN?! * Re-Peat Boss: Oh hello again, you fools. It is I, the one and only, Re-Peat Boss! And why do you think I have an electric dolphin robot? * Toby Topaz: Because you're a land-blubber? * Re-Peat Boss: NO! Captain Blowhole and the electric dolphin army shows up from the waters as well. * Captain Red Shell: Captain Blowhole! * Gary Guppy: That does it! I'm going to give both of you a CRAZY time! * Captain Blowhole: To be honest, I wasn't interested in an alliance until Re-Peat Boss here told me that I would get a chance to crush you all once and for all. So here I am. * Re-Peat Boss: We're going to...wait a minute...what is that girl doing there? Isn't she on our side? *points to Akasha* * Akasha: Sorry, but I'm never in a villain alliance with you two to begin with. This time, I'm helping the Locked Room foo...er...gang! * Captain Red Shell: Let's just say we have a special alliance. * Starry: Yeah, that! * Captain Red Shell: Now leave, or we'll be forced to take action against both of you. *''takes out his sword*'' * Captain Blowhole: So that girl's a traitor. Huh, figures. * Re-Peat Boss: *to Captain Red Shell* ''Really, captain, you think that dumb toy is effective against my almighty robot? * Captain Blowhole: ATTACK! ''The electric dolphins fire streams of electric water at the gang. * Diana Diamond: We're taking hits! * Sean Sapphire: Shall we retaliate, captain? * Captain Red Shell: Indeed. Make them shark bait! Starry fires cannon balls at Re-Peat Boss's robot with the ship's cannon. * Gary Guppy: *''throws bombs at the electric dolphins* Bombs! Don't run off! Let's have a CRAZY time with my explosives! * Captain Blowhole: Gladly! Decimate that dead weight! ''A few electric dolphins swim swiftly towards Gary Guppy, attacking him furiously. Meanwhile, Re-Peat Boss uses his robot to attack Akasha. * Akasha: I'll deal with Re-Peat Boss. You guys go after the dolphins! * Re-Peat Boss: Traitor! I should've destroyed you the first time we've met! You're not going to get away from me this time! * Akasha: Oh, I'm not going anywhere. In fact, you're going down! Akasha grows gigantic and attacks Re-Peat Boss's robot with her super strength. '' * Toby Topaz: Keep going! You're doing great! * Diana Diamond: No time for cheering, Toby. We still have the dolphins to take care of. * Captain Blowhole: You're gonna be buried underground just like my buried treasures, you landlubbers! ''*continues attacking the gang* * Captain Red Shell: Not if have something to do about it! Captain Red Shell jumps towards Captain Blowhole, and slashes him repeatedly with his sword. * Starry: Blow them down! Dead fish tell no tales! *''fires more cannon balls at the electric dolphins*'' * Captain Blowhole: We'll be telling whale-sized tales about our heroic triumphs against you dead fishes! The electric dolphins fire even more streams of electric water at the gang. Meanwhile, back at the ship, Re-Peat Boss is gaining an upper hand against a gigantic Akasha. * Re-Peat Boss: Traitor! Two-timer! Fool with the mask of a villain! I should have killed you in the very beginning! * Akasha: Get...off...me!!! * Re-Peat Boss: And now...prepare to die! *activates an electric cannon from his robot's blowhole* Toby Topaz spots Re-Peat Boss who is about to kill Akasha. * Toby Topaz: Captain Red Shell! She needs help! Construction Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000